Surprise
by KricketWilliams
Summary: A surprise in store for Morgan, Garcia and everybody really. Don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, I didn't like the lack of MG flirting in the CM episode three weeks ago,"Risky Business."... I had to figure out why they weren't together… Here's my kinky take on why... Will end up being more of a story, but I am probably not going to post on this for awhile. Other story in the works... Rose, this will be for you eventually (hint hint)...

**Prentiss was working on a star puzzle, one that was impossible to put together. She began to tell the romantic tale of how the star puzzle came into existence. Morgan removed his headphones to hear what she was saying. A few seats away, his baby girl had a moony grin on her face, liking the little tale.**

Reid started arguing the plausibility story, ruining the romance in the way only he could. He then took the pieces from Prentiss. He snapped all the pieces together in rapid succession, taking less than a minute. Prentiss glared at him. "There's a lot to hate about you, Dr. Reid."

"Try playing poker with him," Rossi said with a smirk.

"Or chess," Morgan added with a grin.

"Or go," Garcia added, with an exasperated frown.

It was getting late; it was going to be very dark by the time the plane landed. It was one of the rare occasions Penelope got to ride along, and she loved it. She shot her hot stuff a little smile, which he returned with a high wattage one of his own. Morgan put his headphones back on, and closed his eyes, and she went back to her knitting.

JJ and Hotch were the first two asleep, laying back in their respective chairs. Pen thought it may have to do with having young children at home. They probably got to bed earlier than she did on most nights. Almost all of Quantico got to bed earlier than she did, except for Derek. He was up late, too.

Rossi rolled onto his side, with a slight scowl on his face, and fell asleep. Garcia figured since he was with the BAU the longest, his nightmares were probably the worst. He saw so much more than everyone else; she never wanted to be in David Rossi's brain.

Prentiss was out next, sleeping with a gentle snore. She had some romance novel on her chest. Garcia thought that was kind of funny. All the years she'd known Emily, she never would've pegged her as the romantic type. She would have to question her about a boyfriend once they were back at work.

Reid was fighting it with all his might, trying to stay up and finish the massive tome he was reading. She could tell he was having difficulty; he kept snapping the page back with frustration, having to go over the text again. He finally shut the book with a look of disgust, yawned hugely, and fell asleep immediately.

Penelope almost laughed. She imagined it was like that every night; the boy genius fighting to stay awake in case there was something else to learn. When he was asleep, though, he looked very young, and very peaceful. It made her smile.

Once she was sure everyone was asleep, she stood up and walked to the bathroom at the far end of the plane. She closed the door and waited, 1...2...

"Hey, baby."

He shuffled into the cramped space and pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him under her lashes. "Hi, hot stuff. What took you so long?"

"Damn, woman," he growled against her neck. "You, with that red hair, red lips, sexy little smile…. It's bad enough having to hide how I feel on the phone and at the office, but with you five feet away…"

He stopped himself from talking by kissing her like he was famished for her. She had no doubt he was, she felt the exact same way. Her tongue darted into his mouth, tasting the salty sweet taste that was Morgan. Nothing tasted as good on this earth…except for other parts of Morgan. Once she got her first taste two months ago, she was addicted.

It happened by surprise. They were both dating other people, both seemingly fine with it. Then one day, they were out at dinner. All was going along fine, until he said out of the clear blue, "Why did you go out with Kevin after I told you I loved you?"

She looked over at him. There wasn't a touch of teasing; he was dead serious. She answered honestly. "Because you meant it as a friend."

He took a shuddering breath, and in that second, she knew she was completely wrong about him for the past two years. "If I said I meant it like a lover, would you give us a chance?"

She didn't have to think for very long. She loved him, she always loved him. She smiled, "Hell, yes."

That started this wonderful, whirlwind love affair with her best friend. First kiss was absolute electric intensity, first time making love was pure, unadulterated passion. Everything they did together was out of this world. It was magic; they both confessed their love and planned on getting married, the sooner, the better. She even had his ring on a chain around her neck.

Since they were in the same unit of the FBI, there were frat rules, but they didn't care. As far as they were concerned, they'd hide it for as long as they could, but it wasn't going to be forever. So far, so good. No one on the team even knew, although there were a few close calls. Morgan couldn't keep his hands off of her, not that she was complaining.

Speaking of his hands, they were running under her skirt. When they touched her bare bottom, he smiled. "Prepared, weren't you?"

She grinned. "Of course. I know you; you wouldn't want to miss the mile high club."

They made love.

He rested his head against her neck, too tired to move. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too."

He picked up the ring between her breasts. "Soon," he said, kissing her again.

She giggled. "Very, very soon, angel fish."

He helped her stand and get her skirt lowered, he fixed his own clothes, then they opened the door… and almost collided with Aaron Hotchner.

"Don't make me regret taking you with us," he said, looking straight at Penelope.

She gulped. "No, sir."

"And you," he said, looking at Derek, knowing whatever went wrong, he was the instigator.

Morgan just grinned. "Busted."

Hotch shook his head and went into the bathroom.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

__

AN: Alright, everyone. I was going to leave this be, publish my angst filled thing I have been working on, and then come back to this, but I felt a bit guilty leaving this go. So more fluff, people, before the angst meter rings! LOL……..

They were married shortly after they were caught by the boss on the plane. It had nothing to do with Aaron Hotchner having no discretion. Quite the opposite; he was his stoic, sealed-lipped self. However, he did give them a few not-so-gentle warnings to keep their relationship out of the office, plane, SUV, or wherever their kinky little hearts could possibly think about making love.

No, it was Morgan and Garcia themselves that spilled the beans, then tied the knot. They couldn't take hiding how they felt anymore. The group went out for dinner and dancing; they sat next to each other very closely, fed each other bites off their plates, danced together like each other's second skin, flirted with each other shamelessly.

That really wasn't anything the team wasn't used to seeing before.

What finally woke everyone up was the big kiss at the end of the evening. Penelope went to excuse herself to go to the "loo" with JJ. She leaned in to give Morgan a little kiss on the cheek. That wasn't anything unusual either, but then Morgan turned his head and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her like he really, really meant it….

That did it.

Two months later, Derek was standing up at the alter, Hotch the best man, and Penelope was walking down the aisle, all smiles and joy. It was a very beautiful, very small affair with less than one hundred guests.

However, if anyone deserved the title of best man, David Rossi did. They would've been happily married, and sadly out of their jobs, if he didn't pull some strings. Somewhere in the bowels of the FBI, Rossi had something on Erin Strauss. It was a beautiful thing; the woman cowered in front of him when he became forceful. The other brass even higher up worshiped Rossi, too.

"What the hell did you say to them, Dave?" Hotch said, absolutely amazed when he came back and told them the team was solvent the way it was.

Like a good mafia don, he straightened his coat, shrugged his shoulders, and smiled a half grin, before leaving them all speechless.

"That man is really hot sometimes," Prentiss said, watching the older man walk away.

"Mmm hmm," JJ said, rather awestruck herself. "It's the power. It has to be the power."

All Derek and Penelope cared about was this: Rossi talked; they kept their jobs.

They went to the Saint Martin for their honeymoon. It was sunny, sandy, sultry fun: warm, exciting days; hot, sweaty nights. She was drinking some fruity drink in a hurricane glass on the balcony of the resort they were staying at. Her hot stuff was lounging in a chair next to her, his sunglasses hiding his sleeping eyes. He had every right to be tired; she wore him out an awful lot!

She stretched, looking over the balcony at the people on the beach. She did a quick double take; a majority of the people on that beach were topless, or completely nude. She snickered; one person was actually fishing naked! She glanced over at a few of the women and a few of the men, too. Her brows knit. She always heard the people that went to nude beaches were not people you wanted to see naked. Whoever said that was spot on.

However, it did give her ideas. She wasn't an exhibitionist, but there was a nagging thought...

There wasn't anyone around, and the only people who would really see her were the people on the beach, and her hubby. She always wondered what it would be like. Not to be completely nude, but …

She had this beautiful new tankini she bought for the trip. She undid the halter tie around her neck and the fastener around her back, and stood there, feeling slightly embarrassed and rather free. She smiled and sighed; the cool breeze felt good on her bare skin, and the thought of being so naughty made her tingle a little.

"Those hard nipples better be for me, not for that pot bellied guy with the bare ass on the beach."

She turned, and her hands went instinctively up to cover her breasts. "Oh! You're up."

His hand went up; his index finger pointed down. "Lower them, please."

She smiled, dropped her hands, and went to sit on his ever hardening lap. "Better?" she murmured.

"Oh, hell, yes," he said, pulling her closer for a kiss.

Once they returned home, life was pretty idyllic for awhile, but then Derek was called away after three weeks to a far off destination. Penelope missed him something silly, but she flirted like hell with him on the phone. It wasn't much different than their old life; except she was never sexually frustrated anymore. Derek definitely took care of that.

It wasn't until over a month after the honeymoon, and he was still away, that she started feeling sick. She threw up almost daily; it was awful. She was exhausted, bone tired, and sore. She was sure she had the flu, or some other horrible thing. She felt like she was going to die, she was that miserable.

Then it hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. Figured I'd put one more out there...  
_  
Derek was in the home office in Yahoo, Nebraska. He never wanted to get home so badly in his life. He'd been gone for almost five damn weeks, a lot longer than he ever was before. This pervert they were chasing was a genius who made Reid look stupid; he was always one step ahead of them.

However, being gone for a long time was only part of the reason he needed to go home. Something was terribly wrong with Penelope. She was kind and loving as usual, but she seemed off, distant. His wife was quiet, very close-mouthed on the phone. That was really rare for her. She was usually so chipper, a motor mouth, very happy to speak with him when he called during the day.

When he called at night, she was absolutely filthy dirty fun. It was enough to keep him satisfied and feeling like she was near. They even celebrated their one month anniversary over the phone, and she seemed okay. She understood the job, and was very supportive.

Now, even the nighttime flirting stopped, which was really throwing him for a loop. She was sullen, nearly morose when he called. Quite simply, she was not acting like his princess.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he pleaded, trying to get some sort of response out of her other than _I'm fine, hot stuff_. She sure as hell wasn't fine, he certainly knew that!

"Really, I'm-"

"If you tell me _I'm fine _one more time, I'm coming home and spanking your ass," he teased.

He heard sniffling.

"Baby?" Was she _crying_? Now he was exasperated. "Sweetheart, what is going on?"

"You don't have to yell at me!"

He didn't think he was yelling at her, but he wasn't going to say that to her.

"Baby," he said, his voice soothing. "Honey, you know I was teasing, right? I'd never hurt you."

Sniffle. "I know, sugar. It's nothing, really."

Growing up with two sisters, he knew better than to ask the next question, but he couldn't help it; he needed a solution, it was driving him crazy. "Is it that time of the month?"

"No," she said shortly. The sniffles were gone out of her voice; at least that was a positive. Unfortunately, it was replaced with clipped tones. "Of course, if you were around more, you'd know what my cycle was. But you're not, are you?"

"Honey?"

"I have to go." Click

Shit. Something was definitely very wrong. He didn't have time to think about it; Hotch came in. "We're ready to give the profile."

"Yeah," he said, sighing. _Homesick male, average height and build, upper-thirties, worried about his wife..._.

********  
　  
After Penelope hung up the phone, she felt even worse. She didn't mean to snap at him; he was a good, caring, loving husband who was just worried about her. She started to cry even harder, nearly sobbing. She reached for a Kleenex; the box was empty.

"Shit!" she said, standing up and looking around for something she could use. When she came up empty handed, she wandered down the hall to the bathroom for the hundredth time that day. When she opened the door, Erin Strauss walked out.

"Um, ma'am!" she said, immediately straightening up. "Hello, ma'am!"

The Strauss gave her an odd look. "Have you been _crying_, Garcia?"

She thought about lying, but knew she looked like hell and even an idiot would know she had been crying. "Yes, ma'am."

Amazingly, she smiled a little. It was rather warm for Strauss. "Tough case?"

"Yes, ma'am," Pen said, smiling back just a touch. "Team's been gone for five weeks already."

She patted Penelope on the shoulder, then became rigid like the Strauss she always knew. "Just keep working and they may solve this case yet."

"Ma'am, I know they will." She didn't say anything more, and Chief Strauss walked away.

Later the same day, Penelope had a doctor's appointment. The doctor confirmed she was about seven weeks pregnant. It happened right after their honeymoon; it wasn't something they planned. It was fantastic, and absolutely terrifying. She was a bit worried. She hadn't done a lot of the things she should've; vitamins, eating better, all sorts of things. She was too busy being a newlywed to think about it.

It probably wasn't a problem. Derek always teased her about having a million kids. He jokingly said he wanted nine, so he could have his own baseball team. She smiled a little. At this rate, they could do it.

Then she frowned. He was obviously joking around about that many kids, or really kids in general. He mentioned partying with her, hanging out with her, and trips with her a lot more than having a baby. She hoped he wouldn't be disappointed.

Her hands went to hold her tummy. She wasn't disappointed. She could never be disappointed about this. However, she was scared. She was also moody, sick, and missing her hot stuff. She needed to tell him how sorry she was for being such a bear earlier, but she couldn't tell him about the baby yet. Not over the phone. This was something that needed special care.

She smiled. She would make passionate love to him when he returned, make him so happy, he couldn't be mad or disappointed. Then she'd tell him, and hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_AN: Thank you again for the reviews. Putting this out now because of the game tonight. ..._

It was the night of their second month anniversary. Penelope was laying in bed, waiting for Derek's call. She wasn't feeling a lot better. She was still tired, but starting to feel like her old self. She was probably getting used to being sick. She was waiting for the end of this trimester; her doctor told her most likely it would end then.

God, she hoped so!

She rolled over onto her side, trying to stay awake. It was nine-thirty, unbelievable early for their standards. The Quantico Morgans were known to stay up very late, far later than the rest of their team. She couldn't help but smile; there was usually a good reason they were up.

She yawned, and her eyes started to droop. Her heart was breaking; she couldn't fall asleep without talking to Derek. Not on their anniversary. She apologized earlier in the week for being so cranky, and tried to be like her normal self, but Morgan still sounded so worried about her. She didn't doubt for a second he loved her. He was so devoted, and sounded so lonely over the phone.

She yawned again, and tugged on her nightgown. She bought a whole bunch of sexy new nightwear just before her honeymoon, and threw out whatever ratty things she still had. Now, her breasts were almost a cup size bigger, not that she ever needed help in that department. She sighed, glancing downward. She looked like a porn star. She needed to get some better fitting jammies.

She stretched a little, yawned yet again, and her eyes drooped closed for a second. She was so tired; maybe if she took a little catnap, she'd feel better. She put the phone right up by her pillow, and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

It was eleven when Morgan finally made it home. He was going to call her, but decided to surprise her instead. He entered their house and noticed it was very quiet. The bedroom light was on; he went to investigate.

He smiled. Laying on the bed was his baby girl in a frothy pink confection of a nightgown, sleeping soundly. She was holding the phone rather lovingly, like it was a teddy bear she cherished. His heart warmed; she was waiting for him to call.

He gently removed the phone, pulled off his clothes and climbed in next to her. He slid his arm under her, careful not to wake her. She sighed, and snuggled her bottom closer to him. She felt so good, so soft and warm. It was a fantastic dichotomy for him, both arousing and relaxing.

He needed to touch her, just a bit more, before he went to sleep. He missed her, missed every part of her. Plus, he was worried about her. Touching her, making sure she was okay, was going to relieve some of that worry. His hand reached down and ran from her knee, to her thigh, over her hip, then down to her soft belly. She felt heavenly, the smooth silk on her body mimicking what he knew her bare skin felt like.

Thinking of that bare skin, and touching, feeling, holding his wife was not having the relaxing effect he was hoping for. Not too surprisingly, he was becoming very aroused. As if on cue, her cute little butt snuggled even closer to him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. All that did was make him more aware of her scent, sweet apple blossoms and something uniquely Penelope. He sighed; this was going to be a long night.

She turned to look at him, a bit startled.

Concern overrode anything else he felt. He'd done that a million times to her, and she never even remotely hinted it was painful. Quite the opposite; she usually loved it. "Baby, are you okay?" he questioned, feeling absolutely remorseful. "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt-"

Before he could think anymore, she pushed him on his back and kissed him, strong and hard, like she was starving for him. His hands came up to cradle her head, deepening the kiss. She moaned against his lips, kissing him with such longing. "I missed you," she murmured between kisses, "So much."

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, pulling her on top of him. She straddled his hips and pulled her nightgown off, baring her to him.

they made love.

She collapsed forward, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Happy anniversary."

She looked at the clock, then giggled. "Yay, we made it!" She brushed a kiss over his lips, then moved to his side.

"Baby," he said, that niggling worry still in his mind. "Is everything okay?"

She paused for just a second. "Yes, honey. Can we talk in the morning?"

He leaned over her, looking at her tired eyes, His heart swelled; she was exhausted. He kissed her lips. "Of course. Goodnight."

With that, they fell asleep.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_AN: Thanks, as always, for the reviews. They really do keep me typing....._

Derek woke up to the sound of retching. The door to their adjoining bathroom was open; his baby girl was sitting on the floor, holding her stomach, absolutely green. Immediate worry hit him. Was she ill? What happened? Was that....

He took a closer look. On the second glance, she wasn't on the floor, per se. There was a pillow she was sitting on, a bottle of water, and a box of soda crackers next to her. About half the stack of crackers were gone; judging by the green look she had, didn't eat those this morning. She had a set up going there, like this was something she did a lot.

Derek had pretty good powers of observation from being a profiler and a detective. He was doing his best to put two and two together to reasonably come up with four.

Either she was deathly ill, or he was going to be a daddy.

He guessed the second option over the first, because she was _absolutely_ fine last night when he got home. Then two hours later. Then at about five or so, although he didn't look at a clock. His cheeks heated with a blush; knowing how sick she looked now, he should've left her alone.

Why didn't she say something? He thought about being long distance. Maybe she wanted to tell him in person. That was completely acceptable in his book. She did say they would talk today. He decided he would wait for her to tell him; he didn't want to ruin any surprise she might have.

He smiled dreamily, thinking about little tiny girls that looked just like Penelope running around the house. He loved her, he loved everything about her, and would love any baby they made together. He was thrilled, completely excited…

Another loud retching sound echoed in the bathroom chamber, drawing him out of his reverie. He blushed again. What was he thinking? He needed to help. "Baby girl, are you-"

"Good Lord, Derek!" she said, sounding miserable. "Go away."

He stood there for a second, a little bit shocked, then his brow furrowed in confusion. He decided to ask. "Why?"

"I'm sick. I look awful," she said, sounding weepy. "Go away."

He looked down at her. Her pink nightgown was back on, highlighting her magnificent breasts. Wow, she had a lot going on up there now! She looked a bit peaked, slightly wan, but by no means awful. She may have felt awful, but she was still beautiful.

He had a bittersweet smile on his face. His poor baby…Or should he say "babies"? His smile grew bigger.

He took a step into the bathroom and calmly sat his naked butt onto the floor next to her. He put his arm around her, pulling her to rest her head on his shoulder. "When you need to move, let me know, and I'll help you."

She started to cry a little on his shoulder. "D-Derek, I feel t-terrible."

"I know," he said, rubbing her back with his hand. "You'll feel better soon."

"Y-your b-butt is g-gonna get c-cold."

He started to laugh. Only his girl would worry about him during the middle of a bout of nausea. After about a half an hour, she started to fall asleep on his shoulder; her gentle snore gave him the clue. He stood, carefully balancing her, then picked her up and carried her back to bed.

* * *

Penelope woke in her warm, comfy bed with the sunlight streaming in on her. This was highly pleasant; she was usually sleeping against the toilet in the bathroom. She glanced at the clock but didn't have her glasses, she must've left them in the bathroom. Their bed faced west, so she already knew it was late in the day.

"Good morning, princess," he said, bringing in dry toast, tea, and a banana.

She sat up against the headboard of the bed. It all looked really good; once the nausea stopped, she was usually famished. He handed her the tray. "Thanks, hot stuff."

"Feeling better?" he said, sitting next to her on the bed. He had his blue jeans on, and a soft yellow sweater; he looked like he'd been up for a long time.

She nodded. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after noon," he said, with a gentle smile.

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, my God, Morgan. I slept the whole day away."

"You needed it; you were sick."

He was looking at her intently. She had a guilty flush. She looked away from him for a minute back at the tray. "This is good toast."

Derek's smile fell for a moment, then he smiled again. "Well, sweetheart. I have to go wrap up some paperwork. I was in a rush to get here last night and didn't finish. Be back before you can miss me, okay?" He leaned in to give her a little kiss.

"That's impossible," she said, her lids lowering seductively. "I miss you already."

He winked. "Be good."

* * *

　  
On the way back to the office, Derek couldn't have been more disappointed than he felt at that moment. He thought for sure she would've told him before he left. He called his mother and told her, not to spill the beans, but to ask about the sickness Pen was having. She suggested the breakfast he made her. She also told him she was really sick when she had him; for some reason, that meant Penelope was going to suffer.

Oh! She also said the baby was going to have a lot of hair. How she knew that, he didn't have a clue.

Derek was grateful for the advice. Penelope seemed to be doing a lot better. He thought she needed rest more than anything. She looked tired, and Penelope never looked tired. He wanted to be there for her; he felt awful that he was gone.

He really wished she'd talk to him. He was just going to tell her he knew when he came home after this. He wasn't going to be gone long. She needed to know he was there.

* * *

Penelope cleaned the house like it was going out of style. She was trying her best to keep questioning thoughts out of her head. She wanted to tell Derek last night, one of the many times last night, when they made love. She wanted to tell him this morning in the bathroom. She wanted to tell him on the bed before he left. However, none of those times seemed right.

She stood from cleaning the kitchen floor, and stretched her back. She put a hand on her tummy and smiled. "Soon, honey. I promise."

After she was done, she checked her emails on her computer, answered what she needed to, then took a shower. When she was getting dressed, she noticed her pants were a little tight. She was mortified. It was only eight weeks now, how could her pants be tight already?

She looked in the mirror, no "baby bump." Not that she was going to have a cute little bump like Angelina Jolie had anyway. She was expecting something bigger and less cute. She sighed and left the top button of her jeans undone. She was glad she wore stretchy skirts most of the time!

Derek came home a few hours later. They planned on watching the game, so she made pepperoni pizza and had a beer out for him. She had bottled water.

"No beer?" he said, quirking a brow with a strange expression on his face.

She looked at him, then looked away. "No. Water's fine."

He walked over to the couch, and she cursed her cowardice again. _Damn it, just say it_, she thought. _It's fine. Just say it._  
_  
_After the first quarter, they were full of pizza and relaxing. His arm was around her and she was leaning against him. She took a deep breath and said in one long word, "Derekimpregnant."

He looked down at her and arched a brow, "What was that?"

She looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were warm, expectant, hopeful, waiting. Her heart pounded and her breath caught. He figured it out. There was no doubting it; he knew.

She smiled, an absolutely radiant smile. "I'm pregnant, and so very, very happy."

He pulled her into his lap and she looped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her, and said before lowering his mouth to hers, "I'm very happy, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: You folks are so nice reviewing; thank you so much. Here's a little more....

Penelope woke up and got ready for work. She stepped out of the shower, and started to dry herself off just a bit. She caught a glance in the mirror and couldn't help but be shocked again. The belly was definitely there now. Her back was starting to ache more, too. She was eleven weeks along, feeling pretty good most of the time. Certain foods still nauseated her, but the every day throwing up was gone. She wasn't quite as tired anymore, which was great.

Derek hadn't been called away for the last three weeks. It was wonderful having him there. He took good care of her. The whole team teased them about how devoted he was to her. JJ said she was spoiled rotten, Will was never like that when she was pregnant with Henry.

She felt a little bad for JJ. She had pretty bad nausea too, and was miserably tired. She told Penelope all sorts of pregnancy nightmares, but gave some good advice along with it.

"Cocoa butter on the belly helps," she said. "You won't get so many stretch marks."

Prentiss looked up at them. "I heard that's a wives' tale?"

JJ laughed, looked around to make sure no one else was around, then pulled her shirt up to show her line-free belly. "See? Worked for me."

That was good enough for Penelope. She reached over to the sink, and started to rub some of the cream over the little bump. She smiled when she looked in the mirror; it really was cute like Angelina Jolie's.

_Actually_, she thought. _Mine's cuter!_  
_  
_Derek walked into the bathroom, and wrapped his arms around her. He was fully dressed, ready for work. "Need any help?"

"You're going to get wet," she said, but leaned back against him anyway.

His hands went down to rub the lotion in on her belly, and his mouth kissed the side of her neck. He brought his hands up to her breasts and with gentle motions, smoothed in more lotion.

"Still sore?" He murmured against her neck. He was very concerned about her breasts. He admitted they were the second favorite part of her body. The first? Her heart.

"Yes, but you know what you're doing," she said, smiling. She felt really decadent, being naked in his arms. She watched his hands touching her in the mirror, and it made her feel warm.

He met her gaze in the mirror. "Woman, stop that, or we'll never get to work."

She turned and gave him a little kiss. "We're simply going to be late then," she said, leading him back to the bed.

* * *

At work later, they found out Derek had to leave again on a tough case in New Mexico. Some people started a compound where there was suspicious activity. Rossi and Hotch anticipated it was going to be a very long case. They were leaving in the morning, bright and early, after the team did some research.

Penelope tried not to let it show how disappointed she was. She knew it was part of the job, but it was devastating to have him leave none the less.

After the rest of the team left, he walked her to her lair. He turned to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm a phone call away, baby. Remember that."

"I know," she said, smiling. "I'll be okay, gumdrop. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

He kissed her softly, then rested his forehead against hers. "Is it wrong to not want to go?"

"I think that's forgivable."

"Garcia, we need-" Prentiss said, walking in the office. "Oh, well, I-"

"No, Emily; it's okay," she said, winking at Derek before she turned to help her teammate. "What do you need?"

Later that night, they made love with an intensity they didn't have since their honeymoon. The feeling of loss was there already when he left the bed at five AM. She sat up, knowing she needed to be ready for their calls in two hours.

She padded into the bathroom, feeling a little sore. She was always sore, and always had to go to the bathroom. She noticed when she cleaned herself, there was blood. Her heart jumped to her throat and panic set in. She placed her hands on her stomach, everything felt normal, but she wasn't sure.

It was horrible, the terror inside her. She couldn't believe how much that little baby meant to her now. She tried researching on line something about spotting or bleeding; that just terrified her even more. She thought about calling Derek, but didn't do it. She didn't want to scare him, too. She waited for three hours, calling the minute the doctor's office was open.

The doctor had her come in and checked everything out. Everything checked out fine. He said this sometimes happens, but it was good to look into it. The doctor asked her about her eating, her sex life, her rest, her support. Penelope was a little embarassed; Dr. MacDonald really delved into her private life! In the end, it was worth it. The doctor assured her everything she did was fine.

"Well, now," he said, smiling. "Let's take a listen."

He put a Doppler on Pen's belly; it was the first time Penelope heard the baby's heartbeat. It was amazing; after all the worry this morning, it was both reassuring and miraculous. She started to cry, it felt so good to hear.

"Wait," she said when the doctor began to remove the Doppler. "Can we record this, please? I want to send it to my husband."

"Of course."

They made a quick recording, and Penelope stored it in her phone, then sent it to her computer.

Later that night, when Derek chatted via web-ex, she waited until he was ready to sign off.

"Wait, sweetheart," she said quietly. "Someone else wants to say goodnight."

She played the recording. The low rushing sounds of the distinctive fast heartbeat filled the speakers.

He looked so surprised, he didn't do anything but listen. Then he smiled softly and couldn't hide the tears in his eyes. "I love you both, very much. Good night."

"Love you, too, daddy. Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

New Mexico proved to be very interesting. Although it did turn out to be a standoff at the compound, the leaders simply caved once they knew the FBI was there. They were fortified, but not anywhere near what they were lead to believe by local authorities.

However, rather than a huge amount of ammunition, there was a high amount of hallucinogenic drugs and marijuana. More than enough to have powered Tony Montana past superstardom. One entire wing on the compound was a laboratory, another a greenhouse. Rather industrious and very dangerous for this not-so-bright bunch.

The leader, a pseudo-zealot with multiple wives, was the definition of a coward. The man burst into tears, denying any wrong doing. He tried to deny being the leader. He stated he was being held hostage. Five women interviewed named him as their husband. He had twenty-three children.

"They're lying," he blubbered. "I'm _saved_ by you. I'm so grateful."

"Yeah, sure you are, buddy," Prentiss said, walking him out with handcuffs. She rolled her eyes at Rossi and Morgan in obvious disgust.

The arrests didn't take long. What took the most effort was all the interviewing that took place. It was a hideously long, drawn out process. Many people were afraid to answer, others just wanted to talk, others were pathological liars that irritated every profiler interviewing. Some people were obviously fried; there was no possible way to reach them.

Morgan took a ten minute break, sitting outside the Albuquerque district office at a picnic table. It was warm, dry and sunny. He rubbed his eyes under his sunglasses. The past three weeks were miserable, save for the conversations he had with his wife. She had a lot of one liners about this whole situation.

"Hey, cupcake," she'd begin with a smirk. "Anyone write the next _Sergeant Pepper's _in there?" or "How many copies of _The Wall_ did you find?"

Reid actually tried to argue with her when she cracked a joke about whether or not some people reached a Zen state out there. "Actually, Dr. Timothy Leary advocated for LSD to be used for spiritual growth. A doctor of psychology, he was considered a shaman to psychedelic mindscopes-"

"You don't really buy any of that crap, do you, Reid?" Morgan interrupted, looking at Reid like he had grown two heads.

"Well, no, but-"

"Sometimes I think you like debating for debating's sake, Dr. Reid," Garcia said, not able to hold back a laugh.

He left rather quickly after that.

"It's amazing how you do that, silly girl," Derek said, smiling and shaking his head.

"What?" She asked, all feigned innocence in her voice.

After that, it was all good; it was just them and he could relax. There was something about his girl when he was alone with her. She soothed away all the aches, pains and worries that he thought about, and made being away bearable. He felt if he reached out, he could hold her.

He didn't even have a chance to call her in the past forty-eight hours, outside of work calls. She was working hard too, and didn't look like she had slept all that great, either. Finally, they were done with this; after four weeks, three days and twelve hours, he was going home.

The flight was only four and a half hours back to Quantico, but it felt like forever. He hadn't anticipated anything so much since he anticipated her answer to his question at dinner seven months ago. He smiled to himself. How she could ever have thought his was just friendly love for her boggled his mind.

It was just after eleven when he walked into their house. He wandered into the living room and found her sleeping on the couch. She was laying on her side, her arms wrapped around a little pillow. She looked like the angel she was.

She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled excitedly. "Hey!" She stood up quickly and swayed on her feet a little. He reached her and steadied her. She grinned, "I get a little loopy sometimes now!"

"Poor baby," he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. He reached a hand down and touched her belly. The little bump was a bit bigger, not much more than before. "Missed you both."

"Missed you, too, angel face," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He scooped her up.

"Not going to be able to do that much longer at this rate," she said, pouting and sighing.

"We'll see," he said with a grin, walking with her into their room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_AN: Sorry this update is so close to the other; not meaning to rush! Posting this, and maybe one more tonight, then tomorrow baby Morgan and epilogue. ....._

"Try this one, it's really pretty," JJ said, showing Penelope this hideous flower print shirt that a grandmother wouldn't wear. She tried eeking out her loosest elastic skirts for as long as she could, and she bought some really big tops, but at twenty weeks, there was no way around the maternity clothes.

"I'll look like a parade float in that, JJ," she said, her face souring. This day shopping was not turning out the best. Most of the maternity clothes she looked at were either really boring, or clown-like in intensity.

Not only that, she was starving. She was always starving now. She hadn't thrown up in weeks, but still had indigestion; a ton of indigestion. Food seemed to help.

She reached into her purse and popped a tums. JJ noticed and smiled. "Heartburn? That means the baby is going to have a lot of hair."

She stopped chewing for a second. "That's what Momma Morgan said, too. She said that she had a ton of heartburn with Desiree, who had long hair, and barely any with Derek, who was a cue ball."

"Derek was a bald baby?"

"Mmm hmm," she said, looking into the rack and finally finding a decent looking shirt. "An adorable, chubby-cheeked bald baby."

Penelope left out that Derek was a really big baby. He was over nine pounds, almost ten. Fran insisted this meant their baby was going to be really big, too. Penelope was only six pounds, but that didn't matter, according to Fran.

"It's based on the father's weight," she said, knowingly.

Penelope hated to admit it, but it kind of scared her to think of pushing out a really big baby. She heard enough hideous labor stories from just about everyone to make her run for the hills. Still, she wasn't going to worry about that now.

They had their first ultrasound together just a few days ago, the baby looked beautiful and perfect and surprisingly real. It put everything in perspective, both she and Derek were in awe. The baby was growing perfectly, and was very tiny still. The doctor asked if they wanted to know what they were having, but Derek wanted it to be a surprise. Penelope wanted to know, but knew she couldn't hide it if they told her.

She actually felt great now. She was rarely sick, she had her energy back. It was wonderful. Not only that, Derek was home almost constantly. He was gone only twice for a couple of days each time. He was fantastic to have around, and he gave great back rubs. Her lower back was starting to get to her now a lot more than before.

She found about three shirts at this store; that was going to have to do it for the current moment. "This is it, hon. I have to pee and I have to eat. Lunch is on me; let's go."

* * *

Derek was playing two on two basketball with his ex-Marine buddies from the gym. He needed to burn off some excess energy and this was a sure way to do it. He wasn't winning, but he didn't care. His mind wasn't completely in the game.

Marcus plowed into him and knocked him flat. "Damn, man! Get your head out of your ass and start playing."

Derek grinned and stood up. "I will. Just a little tired."

"Should be, all that you got going on in your life," Matt, his teammate and good friend, said.

"It's gonna get worse," Eric said. "Just wait until Junior is born."

This intrigued him. "Why?"

Marcus burst out laughing, then took a drink of his Gatorade. "You're never going to sleep for at least a year, your wife won't know you exist, and you'll be broke."

"Plus, you're doing this older than we did," Eric chimed in. "You're going to be dog-ass tired, running after a baby at forty. Hell, I was tired at thirty!"

Derek shook his head. "I'm more fit than you were in your twenties, asshole. I'm not worried."

Marcus arched a brow at him. "Let's see how you feel in a couple of months when your wife cuts you off from sex and starts getting really bitchy." He nodded knowingly. "You'll see who's right."

"I ain't listening to this shit," he said, glaring at the two of them.

"Morgan, channel that anger into kicking their butts," Matt said with a grin. "Ready?"

Derek stood. "Game on."  
　  
Once Derek started driving home, he thought a little about what the guys had said. Matt assured him it wasn't that bad. He was a really happily married man, the other two could barely stand their wives. He used to think they were funny; now that he had Pen, their humor wasn't anything he wanted to laugh at.

He was sore, tired, and crabby. Matt and Derek won, which was a bonus, but it took everything in him to do it. He thought about stopping for a beer with Matt, but he didn't. He promised P he'd be home.

"Hi sweetheart," she said when he walked in the door. She cooking something spicy, a stir-fry of some sort. It smelled really good; he was hungry. "Dinner will be ready soon."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. It was soft, warm, just like she was. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. He just held her tightly, and didn't say a word.

She placed little kisses on his cheek, his neck. "Baby, what's wrong? You're so tense."

He smiled into her concerned warm eyes. "Nothing, honey. Just played a little too rough."

"Well, tonight I'll rub you down and make it all better," she said, giving him a little kiss.

"You make it all better just being you," he said, murmuring against her neck.

"True," she said with a wicked smile, dragging a finger over his chest down to his abdomen, then a little lower still. She looked through lowered lashes at him. "I like to touch you, so you'll just have to deal."

He grinned. "That's my girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
_AN: Forgive me for the TV reference; I couldn't help myself. Really like that show, too. Last update tonight (sorry so close!); then tomorrow baby . Warning: Strong sexual content…..._

Garcia couldn't imagine feeling less attractive than she did right now. She was sitting on the couch next to her husband, watching Law and Order: SVU. He was smirking at the TV; he loved to critique what happened on that show. She was glad he wasn't looking at her. She felt like a whale, and she still had two months left.

The baby was very high, according to everyone who saw her. "Wow, you haven't dropped at all!" JJ said to her earlier that day. She peered at her, then placed her hands on Penelope's belly. This was no surprise to Penelope. Everyone put their hands on her belly now. "That means you're having a boy."

"I heard that means a girl, carrying high?" Emily added.

"All of those are just wives' tales," Hotch added, coming into the room. "Haley carried Jack really high, and he's obviously a boy."

All the women looked at him, amazed that he piped in on the conversation. His expression was flat. "What? I have a son; I know a little about pregnancy. Now, we have work to do. Here are the reports I need analyzed…."

She rubbed her sore hipbone a little, trying not to draw the attention of Derek next to her. Her hips felt like they were going to split in half most of the time, and her back ached so much more than earlier. She thought back to when she started to complain about those aches and pains, and rolled her eyes. She was quite the wimp a few months ago!

Derek burst out laughing. "Did you see how Fin just took that guy down?" He glanced at her, shaking his head. "That was so unrealistic!"

"At least they didn't have Munch do it," she added with a smirk of her own. It hit then, the urgent need to go to the bathroom. She started to get up, and rolled right back in her spot.

Unfortunately, he was watching her. "Need some help?" he asked with barely constrained amusement.

"I'm fine." She glared at him and stood right up that time. She stomped off to the bathroom in their bedroom, needing to get away. She was feeling worse than she did when she sat down.

After, she stopped to look in the mirror. She pulled up her shirt. The baby was kicking and doing all sorts of fun things in her belly; it made her feel quite a bit better. Then she looked again, and noticed the new little lines, how her back was swayed, how her butt even looked bigger than before.

That was all it took. She sniffled, fighting back the tears.

A few minutes later, Derek was in the doorway. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

She pulled her shirt down and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine."

He walked behind her and pulled her against his chest. "You're not fine. And what were you looking at you hid so quickly? New tattoo?" He smirked, reaching down to pull her shirt up, but she stopped him.

"Don't, Derek."

He was standing completely still behind her, and he didn't move his hands. She knew he was waiting for her to talk again, to explain what the problem was.

"I just..it's….," she tried to say it, but she sputtered out. She took a breath. "I just don't look like me anymore. Not that I was anything to write home about before!"

"I beg to differ."

She met his eyes in the mirror. They were so soft and warm, so very reassuring. She released his wrists. He pulled her shirt up, then completely off.

She was nervous. In the past, they would lay in bed, he'd feel the baby's little kicks and punches and fancy little rolling somersaults. He saw and felt her belly a lot of times, but it was always in low flattering light. This was non-gentle fluorescent light she couldn't hide under.

His hands rubbed her belly softly, making the aching muscles feel better. "Still beautiful, princess."

Her voice caught in her throat. "Thank you."

They made love.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_AN: Thanks so much for coming along with me on this, and for the wonderful reviews. Here comes baby Morgan....._

Penelope regretted it now. She wished she had gone to the Lamaze classes her doctor suggested. Derek was all for it; he really wanted to go. He was gung ho and chipper about everything. Penelope, on the other hand, was more bloated, more tired and more cranky, so she didn't feel like sitting on the floor with a bunch of younger moms panting and breathing.

"Hot stuff, we're sitting this one out," she had said with a growl. She didn't put her foot down very often when it came to things Derek wanted, but this one she did.

"We're kind of the blind leading the blind then, baby," he said. "I don't know squat about giving birth, you know."

"I just need you there, that's all," she said. He seemed okay with that and held her in his arms, reassuring her silently.

Now, feeling the sixth steady contraction in a row hit her, she was regretting it. Derek was still sleeping. He had been gone for two weeks, then finally returned yesterday. He was exhausted; she wanted to be able to let him sleep. The contractions were ten minutes apart, that wasn't very close…

She looked again at the clock. That one was only six minutes apart from the last. Well, that was a change of pace. She laid there waiting. Six minutes later, it hit so hard, she wanted to cry. "Ooh…ugh!" She grunted, holding on to her tummy, trying to make it past the pain.

Derek rolled over and looked at her with sleepy eyes. "P, you o-" Within a heartbeat, wide-eyed panic set in. "Oh, shit!"

She was remarkably calm, considering this was exactly what she thought it was. She knew it was coming, she was over forty weeks, so it was expected. Still, she thought she'd look like him rather than this calm feeling that came over her.

Derek, on the other hand, looked like he'd swallowed his liver. She tried to calm him down. "It's okay, sweetheart. They're not that close y-ooh!" Another one hit. She looked at the clock. Six minutes still. That was good, she thought.

Derek stood there, his eyes wide and helpless. He looked so adorably helpless, she wanted to laugh. That was pretty good, considering this hurt like hell. She went to stand up, he was right there, an arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice very hoarse.

"I'm fine, hot stuff. Just-"

She was interrupted by a slight popping noise, then water started to pool on her feet and his, too. She would've been embarrassed, if the pain didn't come ripping through her again. She held onto his arm tight, squeezing and concentrating against the pain.

She looked up at him when she got a chance. "Sweet cheeks, we better go."

Derek scooped her up in his arms, ready to run for the car. It made her smile; she was wrong, he still could pick her up.

This wouldn't do, though. "Honey, put me down. I have to change, then we can go."

"No," he said, scowling with his panic. "Let's go."

"I'm wet, I'm changing, that's that," she said firmly. She pulled off her gown, put on a new little dress that wasn't too hideous for a maternity dress, and a fresh pair of panties. She had two more contractions in the middle that slowed her down, otherwise, she was rather proud of herself.

"Now?" he pleaded.

She padded into the bathroom, brushed her hair but didn't put on any makeup. She didn't want to look like a total bed head when she walked in. Then she snickered to herself; most patients in the hospital had bed head. They didn't care, but she did.

She left the bathroom. Derek had her go bag and looked like he wanted to run. She smiled. "Okay, we're ready."  
　  
Once at the hospital, Pen was already dilated to a nine, and completely effaced. She was close to being able to push. The nurses thought she was a trooper for waiting so long to come in, especially with a first baby.

She felt kind of proud, and kind of stupid, too. Truth be told, she didn't think it was anything to worry about in the beginning. She wanted to be sure this was the real thing. She heard a lot of horror stories about false labor and having to go back home. She didn't want to wake up Derek after only a little sleep, then make him go home again because she was wrong.

Speaking of Derek, he was still pacing, still looking sick and worried. It was almost funny. For how calm he was under just about every situation, how smooth and controlled, he was sucking under this pressure. She was going to give him hell about it after, but only a little bit. He really looked adorable, she couldn't help but think that.

The time came to finally push. It was odd, the doctor didn't have to tell her. The nurses told her she would know when it was time, and she did. She felt like she had to move this baby out more than anything on this earth.

Now, she was finally scared. Derek held her hand and she squeezed hard, pushing with all her might. She turned beet red with her efforts, but nothing happened. She looked at poor Derek, he looked so worried and upset, it made her heartache. She heard women in labor called their spouses all sorts of nasty things. She didn't feel like that at all.

Finally, after a whole lot more exhaustive pushing and not a lot of rest in between, baby Morgan was here in this world. He wasn't a big, almost ten pound baby like Fran Morgan said he was going to be. He was a pretty little eight and a half pounder. She was right about all the hair and the indigestion though. He had a lot of black curly hair. He had beautiful long fingers just like his father, and tiny perfect little toes. He was everything she dreamed he'd be.

Derek was in awe. He could barely form words. He stared between Penelope and the baby, back and forth, teary eyed. He was obviously overwhelmed. She was so tired, but so happy. The first words he said after the baby's birth came out softly, "I love you, P."

"Love you, too," she said, smiling. The nurse came to get the baby and do measurements. "Love you, too. I love both of my Dereks."

He smiled. He fussed a little in the beginning when she said if the baby was a boy, she was going with Derek. He didn't think that was wise; Derek never felt like he was someone to look up to. He was still having a problem with that, even today.

"He should strive to be something else, not like his old man," he said softly. ""Cause you know, I'm no hero, honey."

"You will be to him," she said with a smile. "Trust me."


End file.
